Miss You
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: Wonwoo lelah dan dirinya merasa rindu dengan seseorang. Pria yang juga tak kalah sibuk dengannya. Hanya saja Wonwoo tidak menyangka melalui pagi berikutnya dengan penuh kejutan. GS / OS / Meanie.


**Miss You**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, AU, typo(s), misstypo(s) dan hal lainnya yang tidak disadari oleh author.**

 **.**

 **The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huft, lelahnya~"

Wonwoo dengan tidak sabaran merebahkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidurnya tanpa melepaskan pakaian kerja yang membalut tubuh indahnya, bahkan rambut bergelombangnya terkesan semakin berantakan. Helaan napas yang awalnya memburu kini mulai terdengar teratur. Tanpa merubah posisi Wonwoo melepaskan satu persatu pakiannya, meninggalkan dirinya hingga yang tersisa hanya sepasang pakaian dalam dengan merk _Victoria's Secret_ yang menggoda. Hawa panas dari tubuhnya segera disejukan oleh pendingin ruangan yang diatur maksimal.

Wanita bermarga Jeon itu mengerang saat melirik ponsel yang sempat ia lemparkan di sebelahnya tadi. Masih sama, tidak ada notifikasi tambahan dari seseorang yang ditunggunya. Tidak ada kabar membuat wanita berusia 26 tahun itu menggerutu di sela-sela kelelahannya.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Hari ini Wonwoo memang sengaja lembur agar tidak menumpuk pekerjaan di hari senin mendatang. Rencananya sabtu dan minggu besok Wonwoo ingin bersantai. Berduaan lebih tepatnya dengan seorang pria yang belum mengiriminya kabar.

"Sesibuk itu kah?"

Ia ingat ayahnya sendiri sempat melakukan _video call_ jam 9 tadi, memang untuk memberitahu jika sang ayah dan orang itu tidak bisa mengejar penerbangan ke Seoul malam ini. Paling cepat besok siang sekitar tengah hari jika semua pekerjaan di pulau Jeju sudah beres. Dan Wonwoo tidak mau menunjukkan jika dirinya protes.

Bahkan saat ayahnya bertanya apa dirinya ingin disambungkan dengan seseorang yang dapat dilihatnya jika pria yang tidak sadar tengah diperhatikan ayah dan anak keluarga Jeon itu memiliki penampilan lebih berantakan. Dua kancing kemeja atas telah terbuka dan lengan kemeja yang tergulung sampai sikut. Surai blonde pria itu bahkan berantakan terlihat sering sekali diacak. Karena itu Wonwoo menolak dan _video call_ langsung terputus.

"Bodohnya aku," lirih Wonwoo, kedua sudut bibirnya turun ke bawah. Lengan kanannya ia tumpukan menutupi dahi dan memaksa kelopak mata cantiknya tertutup.

"Aku kangen Mingyu."

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang telah meninggi menerobos masuk dari celah-celah tirai kamar tidur. Wonwoo mengerang sesaat terasa malas untuk bangun mengingat hari ini ia libur.

"Kruyuk~" Sayangnya perutnya sendiri tidak mau memberi toleransi.

"Ugh! Kenapa semalam aku bisa lupa makan sih?" Sepertinya menggerutu sudah menjadi _hobby_ dadakan Wonwoo dalam semalam.

Wonwoo menyampirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sejak semalaman. Bangun dengan gerakan malas untuk ke kamar mandi, sekedar mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Tanpa niat mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tertutup Wonwoo berjalan menuju dapur. Ia tidak perlu takut berkeliaran di apartemen mungilnya hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan tubuh putih bersihnya. Siapa pula yang mendiami unit itu kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Kecuali Mingyu datang," gumamnya tanpa sadar, masih dengan mata sayu Wonwoo berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas air putih untuk sedikit menyegarkan. Wonwoo mulai menyiapkan masakan sekedarnya, hanya omelet dengan lelehan keju beserta segelas sari jeruk.

Wonwoo memakan semuanya sendirian hingga kenyang. Malas untuk beranjak dari kursi dan membiarkan dirinya bersantai sejenak tanpa ada niatan membereskan piring kotor di atas meja makan. Masih menyesap sedikit demi sedikit bulir sari jeruk, Wonwoo melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding. Sudah jam 10 siang.

"Apa Mingyu sudah sarapan?" Wonwoo berniat menghubungi pria Kim tersebut, "ahh ... aku lupa membawa ponsel saat turun," desahnya.

"Kapan dia mau pulang sih?" decak Wonwoo kesal. Hari libur yang menyebalkan.

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, semenjak ia keluar kamar dan melakukan segala sesuatunya. Sepasang mata dengan tatapan tajamnya memperhatikan semua gerak geriknya. Pria itu tidak bergerak, tidak bersuara. Hanya sesekali menyeringai melihat pemandangan indah yang menyambutnya di pagi hari.

Pria itu duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal di ruang tengah Wonwoo yang memang menyatu dengan dapur. Hei, ingat! Wonwoo dalam mode tidak sepenuhnya bangun saat keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Dan wanita cantik itu tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya kecuali hal untuk membuat perut rampingnya puas.

Pria berkulit lebih tan tersebut bergerak dari duduknya, langkah kakiknya mantap menuju Wonwoo yang masih melamun.

"Aku pulang, Sayang," sapaan mengalun dari suara bariton khas pria dewasa.

"Hah?!"

Wonwoo tersentak kaget. Kepalanya menoleh, manik hitamnya melebar kala menemukan sesosok pria jantan dengan wajah tampan yang baru saja ia lamunkan. "Mingyu?" nada tanya bercampur getaran mengumandang.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Kim Mingyu yang dengan senyuman kecilnya langsung membawa Wonwoo dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Wangi after shave bercampur cologne dari Mingyu memasuki indra penciuman Wonwoo menambah intensitas cengkraman kecil pada kemeja belakang Mingyu semakin erat.

Mingyu menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Wonwoo. Hidung mancungnya menghirup aroma alami dari tubuh kekasihnya yang entah bagaimana sangat ia sukai kemudian mengecup leher jenjang yang sangat menggiurkannya hingga ke pundak kanan Wonwoo yang begitu terbuka. Rapatnya kedua tubuh berbeda gender itu membuat gesekan yang memercikan hasrat dalam diri keduanya.

Mingyu dapat merasakan kehalusan kulut Wonwoo dan juga tonjolan dari sepasang payudara yang membulat indah. Hormon lelaki Mingyu naik tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang masih terlena dengan kenyamanan yang teralihkan dari perasaan rindu. Hingga Wonwoo merasakan gerakan ringan dari jari-jemari Mingyu di sekitar pinggulnya, begitu dekat dengan belahan pantat seksinya. Desahan halus meluncur dari bibir tipis Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu menyeringai senang.

"Mingyu-ya... Hentikan," tolak Wonwoo walaupun tubuhnya tidak bereaksi sama.

"Kenapa? Aku merindukanmu, Sayang. Dan kulihat kau sudah sangat siap," rayu Mingyu, telapak tangannya kini malah menjelajahi bagian tubuh sexy Wonwoo lainnya.

Wonwoo melenguh manja, memaksa mendorong dirinya menjauh dari Mingyu yang langsung mmandang Wonwoo kesal.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Bukannya penerbanganmu nanti siang?"

"Ck! Aku mengejar penerbangan yang lebih cepat. Kau tidak senang aku datang, hm?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya kaget saja," sahut Wonwoo cepat. Tangannya bergerak mendekati dada Mingyu kembali, mengelus dada bidang pria itu pelan dengan sensual.

Wonwoo menatap langsung mata tajam yang berkilat nakal padanya, membuat wanita cantik tersebut terkekeh kecil. Dengan senyuman manisnya Wonwooo berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu, ia melangkah dengan gaya model yang biasa berlenggok di acara fashion show.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan di kamar saja," ajak Wonwoo tapi tiba-tiba jeritan kecil terdengar.

"Kyaaa~!"

Minyu menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo menariknya ke arah sofa.

"Kita cari suasana baru, Sayang. Kamarmu akan menjadi tempat terakhir."

Owh ... rupanya rasa rindu Mingyu lebih besar dari Wonwoo. Semoga saja Wonwoo baik-baik saja selama melewati hari liburnya ini. Paling tidak, Wonwoo berharap jika ia masih mampu bergerak di hari senin mendatang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB:**

 **Annyeong, aku penghuni baru di fandom ini. Ff ini tercipta setelah melihat Wonwoo yang makin ke sini makin cantik aja dan tingkat ketampanan Mingyu meningkat drastis.**

 **Kamsahamnida buat yang uda baca, apalagi yang uda mau review... :D**


End file.
